monsterhearts_under_the_watch_of_haechifandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Meyer (Sêmîazâz)
Greg Meyer the Angel Sêmîazâz Look: proud, with bright eyes Origin: banished from heaven Stats: Hot –1, Cold +1, Volatile +1; Trespass –2/'Forgiveness' +2 Conditions: suicide watch Harm: 0 Carry Forward: none Experience: 0 Strings Held On: Lucy (1), Lilith (1), Lia (1) Held By: Lucy (1), Leena (1) Backstory Strings The lord loves someone else more than he loves you. Naturally, a rivalry has sprung up. You gain two Strings on them, and they gain one on you. (Lucy) Someone reminds you of heaven. They gain a String on you. (Leena) Greg has seen through the Hollow’s false backstory and gains two Strings on them. (Lilith) Moves Cast from Heaven You no longer have a dark stat. Instead, you have a scale, moving between Trespass and Forgiveness. It starts at 0. When asked to roll with dark, roll with Trespass instead. Whenever you subjugate yourself to someone else’s will, move the marker toward Forgiveness. Whenever you judge and punish others without the lord’s permission, move the marker toward Trespass. If Trespass or Forgiveness is highlighted, mark experience whenever you roll with that stat or shift the marker in that direction. Halo When you turn someone on, roll with Forgiveness. Gaze into Heaven When you gaze into heaven, as a servant of the lord, roll with Forgiveness. On a 10 up, you are filled with his voice, and may ask him for guidance or command. Carry one forward to whatever you’d like. • On a 7–9, you are greeted by one of his emissaries, who will impart to you a mission. Carry one forward to completing that mission. When you gaze into heaven, as a spurious and hateful child, it counts as gazing into the abyss. On a 10 up, add this option to the list: the visions show you what the lord fears most from you, and you carry 1 forward to realizing that fear. • On a 7–9, add this option to the list: the visions show you how you have upset or bewildered the lord. Grace and Brilliance When you are at 3 Forgiveness, you are able to call upon blessing and divine might. Add 7 to your next roll. After rolling, reset the Trespass/Forgiveness scale to zero, and gain the Condition drained. Sex Move When you have sex, you are reminded of your purpose here on Earth. Lose one of your Skin moves and gain a different one. Darkest Self You’ve fought so hard to distance yourself from the lord, to establish autonomy and indepedence. In doing so, you’ve unwittingly stumbled into the service of another power greater than yourself. You will carry out their will as if it were your own. Whenever possible, you’ll convince yourself that you’re doing this of your own volition. You escape your Darkest Self when you realize who’s been tempting you down this dark path, and beg others to save you. Possible Advances * Take another Angel move. * Take another Angel move. * Take a move from another Skin. * Take a move from another Skin. * You belong to a Rogue Choir. * Add 1 to Hot (max 3). * Add 1 to Cold (max 3). * Add 1 to Volatile (max 3). Advances Taken * Take another Angel move. Background Lara Meyer is a code clerk recently transferred to the US Embassy in Seoul as part of a promotion. Her only child has all the appropriate paperwork proving that he was born in the US and has existed on Earth for more than 16 years; Lara even remembers giving birth to him, though she’s not 100% sure who the father was. (Ah, college…) It’s all a web of lies, albeit one that would take a miracle to unweave. Sêmîazâz doesn’t know how or why he was set free from Dûdâêl, prison of the fallen Watchers, in December of 2012, but he does know he’d rather not go back. Having run through a half-dozen identities in less than four years, he’s settled on this one: comfortably well-off but not wealthy enough to attract attention, with good reasons why no one knows him. Category:PC